The final battle with the villains/Mumfie's heart of gold/Honoring the heroism
Here is how the final battle with the villains begin in Mumfie's Equestrian Journey. Soon enough, Mumfie told Twilight, Star Swirl, Sandbar, and the others about his plan. Star Swirl the Bearded: You what!? Mumfie: I know making a deal with Hades is a bad idea, Star Swirl. But trust me, I know I can win my wager. But I'll need all the help I can get, I can't do this alone. Twilight Sparkle: Say no more, Mumfie, you have our support. Sandbar: We got your back, Buddy. Mumfie: Thank you, Sandbar. Thank you all very much. Sandbar: Anytime, Mumfie. So, they set off to stop the villains for good. As Mumfie, Twilight, Star Swirl and their friends begin their first challenge, they begin their fight with Rasputin. Stygian: Rasputin! Show yourself and face us! Rasputin: Over here! Mumfie: Rasputin, we've come to stop you from harming anyone, anypony, and any creature! Rasputin: You're welcome to try and stop me! Because this is the last time you come between me and the Romanovs, Mumfie! (possessing his reliquary) Mumfie: You don't scare us, Rasputin! Rasputin: Try this one for size! Stygian, Crysta, Pipes, the Beetle Boys, Batty and Goanna distracted Rasputin, Jean-Bob grabbed the reliquary. Jean-Bob: Now, Mumfie! Rasputin: No! Mumfie: This ends right now! (uses the hammer to destroy the reliquary) Rasputin: (screaming) Then, it caused him Rasputin disintegrate into dust. Starlight Glimmer: Now what, Mumfie? Mumfie: Now, we stop the Shadow Man. Just as they begin the second task, Mumfie heard Alise screaming. Alise: Mumfie! Help! Mumfie: It's Alise! She's in trouble, come on! Grubber: Wait up, Guys! As soon as Mumfie got passed the shadows with his light spell, he made it to Alise. Dr. Facilier: (evilly laughs) Mumfie: Let go of her! Dr. Facilier: Never! So, Mumfie, Twilight, Star Swirl, Sandbar, and the others had to avoid all the shadows. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Watch out! As Mumfie dodged another one of the shadows as he saved Alise, Capper grabbed Facilier's talisman. Dr. Facilier: My talisman! Give it back! Capper: You want this, Shadow Man? Then, let's see how close you can get it! But just as it was about to be smashed to the ground, Facilier's shadow caught it for him. Capper: Oops. Dr. Facilier: (evilly laughs as his shadows caught the rest of Mumfie's friends) Y'all shouldn't have messed with the Shadow Man! (mounted Mumfie down the ground) Now, you're gonna spend the rest of your lives on the Other Side! (evilly laughs) Mumfie: I am not going to the Other Side, you are! Mumfie uses his trunk to knock the talisman out of Dr. Facilier's hand causing it fell onto the ground and shatters into pieces. Dr. Facilier: No! No! (as Mumfie got Alise to safety) How am I ever gonna pay back my debt?! Just then, his Friends on the Other Side appeared out of nowhere. Dr. Facilier: Friends! Friends on the Other Side: Are you ready? Dr. Facilier: No! I’m not ready at all! In fact, I got lots more plans! Friends on the Other Side: Are you ready? Dr. Facilier: This is just a minor setback in a major operation! As soon as I whip up another spell, we’ll be back in business! I can still have Mumfie and pals lock away! I just need a little more time. No! No, please, no! (as he's being dragged with his shadow) Just a little more time! I promise I’ll pay y’all back! I promise! (screams) With the Shadow Man on the Other Side, the only thing left of him was his tombstone. Mumfie: Let's go, we're not finished yet. Just they reached the main hall, Rothbart, Clavius, and Zelda were there. Rothbart: Ah, I see you and your little pals are here to meet your very end, Mumfie. Mumfie: Back off, Rothbart, I'm the one you, Clavius, and Zelda want, take me instead! Zelda: (chuckle) You risking your neck against us!? Clavius: You don't even have magic in you! Mumfie: Wrong, Clavius, I have the Orb of Harmony, and the copies of the Pillars' Artifacts and the Elements of Harmony! Rothbart: So, this is where the game ends. Zelda: Seek out and destroy Mumfie! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Mumfie, watch out! Just as the fire seekers disappeared, Zelda was shocked. Zelda: What!? That's impossible! Mumfie: Nice try, Zelda. As Zelda kept on trying, Fizzlepop gave Mumfie a helping hoof stopping her. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Mumfie, I'll need your help! Mumfie: Hold on! With one blast back, it destroyed Zelda's wand along with her as she turned into dust. Yona: Fire Witch is no more! Rothbart: How is that possible!? Mumfie: Very easy when you work your own magic. Clavius: Then let's see how well you'll do against me to find which is the real me! As Clavius casted his thoudanss mirrors spell, Mumfie and Stygian were surrounded. Stygian: Keep your guard up, Mumfie, you'll might not know how to over come his black magic. Mumfie: I have an idea! While Mumfie whispers in Stygian's ear, Clavius make ready to strike. Clavius: Which mirror is really me!? Just as Clavius was about to strike, Mumfie used the blindfold to dodge his attacks. Mumfie: My Leap of Faith defies your black magic, Clavius! Clavius: (groans) Mumfie: Now, Stygian! With one final strike, Stygian blasted Clavius and was also turned into dust. Grubber: So long, Clavius! With rage, Rothbart couldn't stand Mumfie always winning. Rothbart: That doesn't it! I have just about enough with your interference, Mumfie! This ends now! And this time, I will make sure of it! Mumfie: I'm not afraid of you, Rothbart! No matter what tricks you got up your sleeves, you'll never win! Rothbart: Oh, really now!? we shall see! So, Rothbart transforms himself into the Great Animal. Philoctetes: Kid, I got two words of advice for ya! Attack! Grubber: That's one word, Phil. Philoctetes: Close enough. Mumfie (draws his blade with his trunk) This is for my friends! Just as Rothbart broke Mumfie's sword, unknowing him grabbing the broken blade and lifted him into the sky. Terramar: Mumfie's in trouble! Pharynx: He'll need our help then, Terramar, come on! Just as Mumfie stabbed his ankle for grabbing his neck, Pharynx and Terramar saved him. Terramar: We gotcha, Mumfie! Mumfie: Thanks, Guys, get to the canyons where Grubber is! Terramar: Okay, hold on! Pharynx: Go, I'll distract him to give you guys a head start! As Pharynx distracted Rothbart, Grubber was at the canyon signaling Sinbad and the others. Kale: Sinbad, that's the signal! Sinbad: Let's do this! Kale: Aye, Captain. (to the crew) Alright, you heard the captain! Get the giant crossbow ready, double time! Just as Mumfie and Terramar got to the canyons, Rothbart almost had the cornered. Sinbad: Ready... aim... fire! With one shot of the giant crossbow, the giant arrow hit Rothbart sending him down along with the rocks piling him. Mumfie: (panting) Pharynx: Rothbart is finished! So, they head back to the Castle of Friendship to meet up with the others. As they all returned, Twilight was relieved that Mumfie was alright. Twilight Sparkle: Mumfie, you made it! Are you alright? Mumfie: I'm fine. Suddenly, Mumfie notice Jafar who was about to fire his staff at Twilight. Mumfie: Twilight, behind you! Just as Mumfie pushed her away from him, he got hit by Jafar's staff. Twilight Sparkle: (gasped) Mumfie! Quasimodo: No! (running up to him) Then, the others came up to Mumfie with Jafar in rage. Jafar: (groans in anger) You should've never got in my way, Mumfie! Even if you try to save your pathetic friends, you're nothing but a weak link! Let this be a lesson to all you folk. Your pitiful Magic of Friendship can be very dangerous things. You are mindless, rainbow-loving losers, putting your true attention to fear and serve all evil! Mumfie: That's where you're wrong, Jafar. (groaning as he gets back up and inhaling deeply) No one, No pony, and No creature are meant to serve evil like you! (as Jafar comes slowly to him) All my life, I've heard great stories about how Princess Twilight Sparkle do great things since Star Swirl the Bearded and the Pillars, and before the torches were passed to Sandbar, his friends, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. And decade after decade, they somehow manage... to spread the Magic of Friendship to all in Equestria and Beyond it, and protect them from evil like you. So... So who is the weak link now? (panting) We don't serve evil like you! Because it's you who should fear us! (as the crowd started gasping and chattering) The Magic of Friendship makes us all a lot stronger than you say we are. And you realize you'll never win, don't you? Jafar: I've heard enough! (back slaps him back down) Just as he was about to finish him off with his staff, Iago had to stand in front of him. Iago: Don't even think about it, Jafar! Jafar: (chuckles) Well, Iago, you took a lot of guts, especially for betraying me! Svengallop: Uh, Jafar, I hate to interrupt, but... look! As Jafar looked back, all in Equestria and Beyond it started glaring at Jafar with anger. Jafar: (pointning at them) You fools stay back! But it's no use, they each held each other's hands and grips to stand their ground. Glandmane: Oh, this is such a bad idea! Twilight Sparkle: You see, Jafar, the balance has a certain order. There is now darkness without a single light, no pushing without pulling, no moon without the sun, and good will triumph over evil. Then, everyone, everypony, and every creature charged. Twilight Sparkle: (helping Mumfie on his feet) I'm so proud of you, Mumfie. Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225